Ryuusei no Redux - Tribe!
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Rewrite of the Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe anime, starting from Episode 8-where a small change in the 'trial' the sword presents helps steer the plot down a slightly different, more expanded path. Mostly a speculative fic on how the anime might have gone had it not been forced to rush to an ending. Episode 010 - Brachio's Wish!
1. Episode 008 - The Sword's Trial

_**[A/N]: So this is an old story that I've had written down for a while. I just never really got around to posting it since there wasn't much motivation to. But some people have expressed interest in it, so I decided to post one chapter of it on Tumblr and it got some good reception, so it gets to come here too.**_

_**The basic idea was that I wanted to rewrite the Tribe anime based on the idea that it wasn't forced to rush to an ending. It had a lot of interesting concepts that didn't really get to pan out so well: the idea of the final boss Orihime disguising herself as a reliable yet ambiguous ally at the beginning, the idea of Hyde and Gori appearing as reoccurring rivals and instigators after the OOParts for their own selfish reasons, Subaru having to deal with the fact that the enemies have two of the OOParts while he only has one, and whatever the hell they were planning to do with Solo. I mean wow. Solo actually being a threat and having skills to back up that "OOOH TERRIFYING RIVAL" that really wasn't held up too well in the second game. I mean. He did better in the third game. But in the second game he was kind of a boring paste foil (even if I do love the little sucker to bits, I have to admit that.)**_

_**RAMBLING ON. sorry. Anyways, I wanted to rewrite Tribe anime. So keep in mind, this will be different from my usual Ryuusei stories because:  
**_

_**-I'm sticking to the anime's plot and characterization. No sudden game input here, even if I do abhor the flanderization of some characters in there. **_

_**-I'm exploring, however, with the idea of the OOParts having a consciousness that was blatantly shown in the game and hinted at in the anime-their consciousness is more pronounced here and so helps lead the plot in a more expanded direction.**_

_**-Yes, I am using the basic plotline of the Tribe anime as well, down to constant the constant rewriting to focus on villains as opposed to main characters-I just hope to extend and expand on it, and hopefully take the same plot in a different direction here.**_

_**Yes, this is the first chapter, even if the episode count is weird. I'm starting from Episode 8-the turning point, in my mind, where you can actually see how rushed the story starts to get with the whole "how to master the Sword of Berserk in One Minute!" a la sword in the stone reference here.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Episode 008 – The Sword's Trial!**_

Fear. Subaru had felt it many times before.

The first time he became Rockman. The first time he had fought an FM-ian. The time that he heard those cruel words from Cygnus about War-Rock and his father and had his world torn apart. Fighting Andromeda and finding his attacks brushed aside, even those of the Star Force.

Somehow, all that seemed insignificant to the experience of completely losing control of his body. At least with the other times, he'd been helpless through some weakness of his body and mind. But now, he was helpless beyond his own control, his body being dragged about despite his fevered protests to stop.

He tried to let go of the sword, but his right hand was stuck to the blade's handle in an iron grip as if it had been glued on, and he even found it necessary to sometimes intuitively grab on with War-Rock's head as well lest his right arm get wrenched out of its socket. What was Berserk doing?

He wasn't able to think much further, as he suddenly found himself steered away from the battle and dragged _out_ of the pyramid at a rapid pace. It was all he could do to keep up with the sword and not trip up.

"Subaru! It'll be painful if we crash into that!" Subaru looked up, and saw with horror that the sword was running straight towards a large stone construct at high speed.

"S-Stop!"

"Subaru, I'm releasing the Denpa-Henkan!"

"O-Okay!" Suddenly, he found himself no longer being pulled forward while in the middle of a stride, and Subaru fell forward of his own momentum, coughing up sand as he pushed himself to his feet.

"War-Rock?" His only response was pained groaning, and his fear increased further as he looked at the Star Carrier's screen, watching it be marred by static as the AMian inside continued to struggle with pain.

Phantom Black, Berserk, all was forgotten as he dialed Amachi-san, begging him to perform a scan on War-Rock to see what was wrong with him. The results did nothing to soothe him. War-Rock feeling exhaustion? War-Rock having to fight with this sword on his own without rest? And to not tell him…

"It's my own fault, so I have to deal with it. Like that fish bone that got caught in your throat."

"Don't compare those circumstances, they're not the same…" Before he could say any more, War-Rock stiffened, and for a moment, Subaru thought he was trying to change the topic of conversation. "What's wrong, War-Rock?"

"He's coming!" Before Subaru could question what War-Rock meant, a bright purple flash of light engulfed his vision, Burai appearing on top of the pyramid Rockman had burst out of several minutes prior. What a time for such an enemy to show up, when they were both exhausted and worried…

However, Burai certainly had no compunctions on waiting for them to finish worrying, and a last second Denpa-Henkan was the only thing that saved them. The way the battle had gone, however, they might as well not have. Burai overpowered them at every turn, and they were forced to be on the defensive right from the beginning of the fight.

When Burai started pulling out Battle Cards, they didn't stand a chance. A single attack sent Rockman into unconsciousness.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Subaru opened his eyes. All he could see was darkness. Where was he? Where was War-Rock? Had Burai gotten to him? Was he alright? Looking around frantically got him no answers until a small circle of light opened at his feet.

Kneeling down to look in it, he was horrified by what he saw. It was an image of him, still as Rockman, utterly unconscious. War-Rock was forcefully dragging his body about in a futile attempt to keep him safe, but it did little-if anything it only made things even worse by prompting Burai to attack him with more Battle Cards to subdue the attempt to rise.

"War-Rock…War-Rock!" Subaru cried out in horror, before wondering: was this really happening? If so, how? Where was _he_ if that was the case, where could he be while still watching his own body being dragged about right before his eyes?

"Inside your mind," a deep voice rumbled, startling the boy. Again, looking around got him nothing, even when the circle of light disappeared, plunging him into darkness once more.

"My…my mind…?" Subaru eventually asked. This place…being his mind? Impossible…it was so bare, so desolate…

"Yes…that is the simplest answer. The true answer is that you are trapped in a state of mental suspension…we have severed your consciousness from all contact with the outside world."

At those words Subaru recoiled in horror, instinctively standing up and stepping a few steps back.

"What?! Why? Who are you?"

"We are the tribe of Berserk." There was heat behind him, and Subaru jumped away, transfixed by the glowing golden pillar of light that had suddenly appeared behind him.

"And now…" Suddenly, Subaru found himself surrounded by more identical pillars, their spacing and position giving off the illusion of bars in a cage.

"…we take your body."

Immediately, Subaru's face contorted into an expression of horror.

"What...no…no way…Why?!"

The pillars of light almost seemed to bristle with anger as they crackled with electricity. Subaru could see indistinct faces swirling within the light, all contorted into shapeless masses of pain and agony and rage, and he could almost hear their screams as the top of the pillars change shaped to resemble something…a helmet with a sword? It almost looked like his own helmet and sword when Rockman channeled Berserk's power…

"Our tribe should never have been destroyed!" the lights hissed. "Now that our dormant consciousness has been reawakened, we can be restored to our rightful place as the rulers of all! The tribe of Berserk will be reborn!"

"I don't understand!" Subaru cried. "What do you need my body for? Why have you been pushing us around like this? What do we have to do with your being reborn?!"

"You…" A pause, as the lights stopped bristling, coming closer. "You are a useful conduit of our power. Your body is young and malleable, but strong. When fused, these qualities are only enhanced. Your body is strangely receptive to our waves: even when we do not give it willingly, you are able to instinctively access a portion of our massive power and wield it successfully. You are strong. You will be the perfect host.

"We have waited for this moment, when you and your partner's minds are linked and your bodies fused, yet so physically and mentally overwhelmed and in such a desperate situation that you have no choice but to use our power! The first time we tried, you came to much too quickly for us to gain a hold…it is only a proof of your strength and mental fortitude.

"However, even with that strength, you can only last so long…do not waste it fighting us. Give in. Use our power. Become one with us and become the ultimate being, able to revive our lands and restore our people! If you do not, then your partner will…"

As if to remind him that there was no time, the circle of light appeared at Subaru's feet once more. He saw War-Rock forcing Rockman's body to stand again and again, and slowly, he clenched his fists.

"You…why are you putting him through this? Either getting him killed by Burai or losing his mind to you, becoming some kind of empty host…why? Why won't you simply work with us, let us channel your power willingly? It would benefit everyone…"

"It would not. Our power, willingly wielded by one not of Mu? Scandalous! It must not stand. You must be assimilated into our being. We must control your body with no complications or resistance. Stop these pointless inquiries. You are not to be spared. We will not let you move freely, now that we have you here. _Submit._"

"You…" Subaru growled, his tightened fists now shaking. "Submitting War-Rock to all this, just for your selfish desires? I won't let you!"

Subaru started forward, but found his progress hindered as something grabbed his wrist. It felt white hot, and he cried out as it burned into his skin. Turning, he saw a rope of light snared around his wrist, connecting to one of the pillars of light.

"You don't have a choice!"

More pillars extended identical thick strands, esnaring his other arms, his legs, his neck, waist and mouth in some intricate web. It felt like he was being pulled in so many different directions all at once that he couldn't move, even as the light closed in on him from all sides.

Then the pillars converged, all light melding into a single column of electricity…and all Subaru knew was pain.

Subaru felt white-hot lighting coursing through his body. Already, he felt his limbs going numb. At the corner of his mind, he felt a burning sensation, almost akin to a slowly building headache. They…at this rate, his consciousness really would be burned to nothing. And then, they'd get War-Rock…

War-Rock! Berserk had said their minds were linked in this state, and that was what would allow Berserk to get to them both…but didn't that mean that they could get to each other as well? He really wasn't cut off from everything like they had claimed!

Subaru fought through the pain, trying to move his numbed body. Even as he felt the pressure building in his head as the light tried to reduce him to nothing, he took away all focus on defending himself and focused instead on trying to connect with War-Rock the only way he could think of.

"_War-Rock…War-Rock! Can you hear me? Are you still there? Are you alright? If you are, answer, please!"_

He heard nothing but the wails and screams that were immersed into the very light itself. They threatened to overwhelm him, to drown out his own words in their angry diatribe, but…no matter. He forced his arm to move, raising his Star Carrier slowly, painfully.

They were connected, always. And the way they did, the reason they were so close now…the only real way to call to him…he knew it now. It came to him clearly in a burst of sudden insight, and he would have wondered at him not figuring it out before if he wasn't so focused on getting it out now.

"_Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, On Air!"_

There was nothing. Only white-hot pain and screams and that burning sensation threatening to erase him completely.

Then there was a flash of green light that cut through the yellow haze. A cooling sensation ran through his body before it was engulfed in a warm, familiar energy, and Rockman emerged from the green light, easily breaking apart the overwhelming force that had come so close to eliminating him. He fell to one knee panting, but let out a relieved smile and turned to the head that was now occupying his right hand.

"War-Rock…thank goodness you're alright!"

"Would I ever not be?" Subaru could have spoken about ten minutes ago, but now wasn't the time for that. "But we'd better hurry kiddo or your body ain't gonna fare so well!"

"Right! Battle Card, Sword!" He didn't question how this worked, how he could pull up Battle Cards so easily, what this all meant, how he was even able to _transform_ when this was just something going on in his mind, all he knew was that Berserk was trying to wipe _both_ of them out and that naturally, they would fight back together, just as they always had.

Rockman rushed forward at the broken up fragments of light as each of them reformed into the same sparking pillars from before. One slice broke up several of them. Another reduced those broken up slivers to nothing but faint sparks of electricity.

"No…how?!" came the angry cries of Berserk as the copies continued to disappear. "Our power…our power cannot be surpassed by that of a single warrior!"

"We aren't just one warrior!" Rockman cried as he destroyed more and more copies, ironically brightening the mindscape with every pillar of light destroyed. By the time most of the copies were gone, the landscape was revealed to be a starry sky embedded with bright stars and colorful planets.

"Battle Card, MopLance!" A wide swipe of the large pole impaled the few remaining copies and destroyed them. The original pillar was cornered next to the mental construct of Earth, and before Berserk could flee, Rockman had War-Rock's head aimed directly at them, charged Rockbuster at the ready.

"Rockman exists because there are _two_ of us! Our combined strength, the power of our bond, means that we can fight back against any threat!"

"If you say that it is merely numbers that has allowed you to triumph, then your logic is flawed!" hissed Berserk. "We are the entire _tribe_! Our numbers, not to mention the superiority of our race, and th power of the OOPart…it should be no problem against a mere human child and a foreign Denpa body!"

"There may be more of you…" Rockman admitted. "But you aren't truly united. I heard your voices."

A look of pity crossed his face. "There was nothing but screaming. It wasn't unity. It was chaos. Every single voice, angry about something, wanting something, and yet doing nothing but screaming at each other…it was terrible. How could you all live like this for so long? How could you expect to accomplish anything when all of you were doing nothing but yelling at each other?"

The OOPart was silent.

"You don't need to do this, Berserk. You can work with us too, you know. This way, we can all be happy. You can channel your power through us, and we can protect ourselves against Burai and anyone else who is after the power of Mu…we don't need all this extra trouble.

There was a moment of silence.

"You…are the victor," Berserk eventually admitted. "You could have chosen to dispel us like you did with our copies, taken our power completely for yourselves, but instead you would take mercy on us, allow us to share our power instead….why would you show us mercy after what we have done?"

"Working together will allow us to achieve our full potential. To be truly united…if you know that, you wouldn't need to resort to such measures."

"…Very well." The light-like entity seemed to almost bow as Rockman lowered the Rockbuster. "We will allow you to use the power of Tribe On."

"Tribe On?"

"Yes…behold, the true power of the Berserk Tribe!"

Suddenly, a blinding light emitted from Berserk's body, and Rockman found himself covering his eyes as his whole mindscape was engulfed in it.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Burai was not surprised that Rockman's body had given out. That strange Denpa lifeform that had been fueling the Denpa-Henkan had been propelling the body on its own for a surprising amount of time. The only thing even remotely surprising about it was how abruptly it had happened. One moment, the being had been raring to go, struggling to keep Rockman's body upright; and the very next the body had crumpled to the ground, as if it had given up. IT was unnatural, and for a few moments, Burai hung back, expecting a trap.

Rockman's body only continued to lay motionless like a puppet with its strings cut, however, so Burai began to approach.

It was strange. There wasn't even any pules of energy as a reaction, much unlike the last time he had cornered Rockman like this. No matter. As long as he held the Sword of Berserk, Rockman should be considered a threat, pitifully weak as he was. Burai raised his sword up, then brought it down for the final blow.

Then suddenly, a dreadfully familiar light burst from Rockman's body, and Burai stepped back, witnessing yet again the power of Berserk.

A surprising development, but not unplanned. Rockman was weak. He could stand up to the likes of Yeti Blizzard and Phantom Black, but not soundly defeat them without the OOPart. He could barely keep up with Burai himself, as much effort as he made. There was no way he could properly access the OOPart's power. The last time they had fought, Rockman's consciousness had been overwhelmed and he had been channeling the power sluggishly, moving slowly and ponderously and merely only able to get the better of Burai by surprise. It would merely be the same performance.

Or so Burai thought.

Rockman was fully conscious as the power coursed through his body, and actually moved faster than before. Instead of desperately dodging Burai's attacks, Rockman countered them with an ease that almost seemed natural. His reflexes were lightning-quick, and his reactions were borderline instinctual: it was if he had been imbued with a proper warrior's fighting spirit. It was rare for Burai to find himself on the defensive, but indeed he did find himself struggling to defend against Rockman's onslaught of attacks.

"He mastered the Sword of Berserk…!" Burai panted out in the midst of a heated exchange between swords. The next moment, a vicious backhanded slice cut his sword in two, and Burai realized he had no chance now, not at this time.

"Thunder Slash!" Before Burai had time to react, Rockman had lashed out with the sword yet again, and the overwhelming blast of energy that resulted from it blasted Burai backwards and forced him to flee.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Rockman had never felt such power-not even when using the Star Force. What a relief it was, to use it so freely, not to have the feeling of cumbersome, heavy armor weighing him down like the previous times he had used this form. It was new, exhilarating, and simply amazing.

"This power…" he murmured to himself. "This is the power of Tribe On?"

"Indeed," boomed the voice of the OOpart, startling him. "This is yet a fraction of the power that we wield. Any more, and your fragile body and mind would be overwhelmed. This portion of our power is yours to wield as you see fit…a payment for you sparing our lives."

"…I see."

"If that is all you need us for, we suggest not wasting any more time. Neither of our rivals' OOParts reside here. We would seek them out, otherwise."

"Ah, thank you. Just one last thing, then…"

Rockman went around the pyramid, scanning its perimeter. Just as he had been ready to leave, however, he heard what he had been looking for.

"Just an exit…" A melodramatic sigh came from Phantom Black as he lay on the ground from the entrance he had fallen from. "The OOParts…they really are No-Parts!"

"I see!" Rockman quipped cheerfully. "Thanks for all your help!" He looked on with barely hidden amusement as Phantom Black stood up, looking down at Rockman in surprise.

"Thunder..Berserk…" Phantom Black murmured, before observing how easily the boy wielded it, how comfortably he stood. Had Rockman really…well, either way, it wasn't safe enough to stay and find out.

"Well then, ciao!"

Rockman giggled as the older man disappeared.

"I wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to cause any more trouble, but this works just as well, right, War-Rock?"

"Sure, sure. Let's just go home, okay? I'm tuckered out!"

"Of course you would be, War-Rock…"

**0-0-Episode 008 END-0-0**

**__****Episode Preview: **_"We might have defeated Beserk and earned the right to use its power, but that doesn't mean they're leaving us alone! Not that it's a bad thing, I kind of feel bad for them…but we don't get to think about that long! There's rumors of a strange creature in Dombra Lake called Dossy…but does Dossy really exist? Next time, on Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe: The Mystery at Dombra Lake!"_

* * *

**[A/N]: review, comment, etc. etc. etc...  
**


	2. Episode 009 - The Mystery at Dombra Lake

_**[A/N]: Here we go. Chapter 2!  
**_

_**I actually have the first five or six chapters written down in a notebook, actually, so these next few chapters will go up whenever I'm able to transfer it...after that, it's probably going to be subject to my usual failure at updating. Weh.**_

_**Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Episode 009 – The Mystery at Dombra Lake!**_

"Nothing in the pyramids at all, hm?"

"No, Orihime-san…sorry…"

"Very well, then. I'll keep in touch."

The communication screen cut off, and Rockman sighed and stretched.

"Time to go home…we should probably have Amachi-san look at you, War-Rock, after everything that's happened today…"

"If we must…" sighed War-Rock.

"A favor we must ask," interrupted what were becoming some very familiar voices.

"Wha-Berserk? You're still here?"

"Now that we have made ourselves known to you, do you really expect us to remain silent?" The voices of the OOPart almost sounded petulant. "We ask you to invoke more of your compassion: do not report of our presence to anyone."

"Eh?" That was a surprising request. "Why?"

"We do not wish to be spoken of. Having you access our power is enough. Having more humans know of our presence, while we are subjugated by another…it is demeaning to both our pride and safety! We shall not be known to the outside world until we are ready!" hissed the voices.

"Oi oi, Subaru, I don't like this," grumbled War-Rock. "Who knows what they could be planning…? It would help to have more eyes on them…"

"…No, it's fine, War-Rock."

"…Subaru?"

"You asked the same thing of me when we first met, remember?" Rockman smiled slightly. "I said yes back then because I understood the feeling of not wanting to get involved more than was necessary, to want to keep to yourself. Look at what we ended up doing!"

"Subaru…"

"Besides, if they are planning something, we can take care of it. Or are you saying that we're not strong enough?"

As War-Rock spluttered, Rockman began to laugh as he started to head home.

"…We thank you, child."

"Mmn. It's no problem, Berserk!"

**_0-0-0-0-0_**

"Well, it seems like War-Rock has successfully assimilated with the Sword of Berserk. You two shouldn't have any more trouble."

"Thanks, Amachi-san. What a relief, right, War-Rock?"

"Yeah," quipped the alien as he transferred back into Subaru's Star Carrier. "It's like the fish bone in my throat is gone."

"I told you, those two situations aren't the same!"

After some more time talking with Amachi, the two began to head home.

"We resent being compared to a mere bone, unearthly one," a multitude of voices suddenly echoed form the Star Carrier, startling both Subaru and War-Rock.

"W-wha? Berserk?" Subaru fumbled for the device on his waist. When he finally got it in his hands, he was surprised to find not only War-Rock, but the very same pillar of light they had fought as Rockman sitting in the screen.

"Wha-how did you get out of War-Rock, Berserk?"

"It is a simple matter to project our consciousness, even if our power is stuck within him still," Berserk grumbled. "This inferior technology is surprisingly comfortable, much more so than your friend's belly. We will reside here for the time being."

"Oi, oi…" Subaru chuckled weakly. "It'll make it harder to hide you, showing yourself like this…"

**_0-0-0-0-0_**

"There is something we do not understand about you," Berserk admitted after a surprisingly uneventful evening."

"Huh?" Subaru looked up from his homework and picked up his Star Carrier. It had been the first time he had heard Berserk speak all evening. "What is it, Berserk?"

"The incident this morning, at the drink dispenser. You were not responsible for fixing it, yes?"

"No, I wasn't."

"And you would get little recognition or reward for it, would you?"

"Nothing at all, or at least, I didn't expect to. Why?"

"That's just what we wanted to ask," demanded Berserk. "Why expend your power in such a useless fashion? You have great potential…why do you not use it to further your own interests and desires, to subjugate others to your will?"

"Because, I don't want to," Subaru admitted. "The thought never crossed my mind. The first time I Denpa-Henkaned with War-Rock, it was to protect someone. Ever since then, that's what I've been doing: protecting others. Even if they don't know me….even if they will never know I was there, I want to help them."

"What an unusual child you are…" murmured Berserk. "To be so selfless!"

"Well, that's part of being human, isn't it?" War-Rock quipped. "That was one of the first things being with the kiddo taught me! Humans are naturally empathetic like that!"

"Is that so…" Berserk said. "Our memories…they hold no warm emotions like that."

"I'm not surprised," Subaru interjected, suddenly looking sober. "I heard your voices back then…nothing but screaming and pain and anger. If that is all there is, then there's no wonder that your memories are all bad…"

"It is all that we know," admitted Berserk.

"Well, then." Subaru stretched. "Maybe you can make some happier memories now, Berserk."

"We need nothing of the sort," Berserk snapped irritably. "All we need is our power and our will to use it."

The room was silent after that harsh statement. It was some time before Subaru spoke.

"That's fine, too," Subaru eventually said. "You'll be able to channel your power through us, and we'll be able to keep anyone else from using the power of your people for bad things. That's fine, right?"

Berserk said nothing, only grumbled and disappeared.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

It was a fairly normal day in class. The Class President was being her usual bossy self, Gonta was counting down the minutes until lunch, and Kizamaro was fretting about whatever the newest craze on the television was. Subaru was content with tuning them out, at least until Kizamaro decided to forcefully bring Subaru into the conversation.

"I'm correct, right, Subaru-kun?"

"Heh?"

"Dossy!" the short boy screeched. "She is real, right? There have been sightings of her for several days now!"

"Dossy, huh…" He took the magazine that Kizamaro was trying to shove into everyone's face and began to peruse it, tuning out the others as the Class President began to dissuade Kizamaro yet again.

"Oi, Subaru, you're interested in what he said, aren't you?"

"Un…" After all, hadn't Doctor Orihime said that sightings of mysterious creatures were likely Murian denpa lifeforms? Perhaps there were clues there…

"Okay, we're going!"

"That's what I like to hear!" cheered War-Rock.

"Not now, War-Rock! After school!"

"Child, I fail to see how this 'school' aids you in any way, particularly since you apparently have learned the material…"

"Man, exactly! See, Subaru! Even Berserk here agrees with me that ya study ahead too much, and they're all tiresome old fogeys!"

"We take offense to that, unearthly one."

"Yeah, but ya still agree with me, right? Hey, since ya got the entire tribe in there, that means we outvote the kiddo, right?"

**_0-0-0-0-0_**

"I still can't believe you said that, War-Rock…"

"So, you think that's why they got all huffy with me?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

Such was the dialogue between the two as they found themselves approaching Dombra Lake, where all the sightings of Dossy had been. Untransforming once they approached the docks, Subaru and War-Rock found themselves in the midst of a large crowd. People had crowded around somebody speaking into a video camera-a TV show?

"Heh…so it's attracted this much attention?" Subaru wondered out loud.

"This will make searching for clues tricky…" murmured Berserk, surprising both War-Rock and Subaru.

"Ah, you're back!"

"Hmph. We felt some familiar waves around here. This place definitely has ties to Mu."

"So, there's an OOPart here, then?" War-Rock demanded.

"We did not say that. Restrain that foolhardy mouth of yours, unearthly one, and perhaps you would be able to hear properly."

"Oi, no need to be so harsh…"

"I think Berserk's still mad at you, War-Rock…" Subaru laughed weakly. He was forced to look away from the amusing sight of War-Rock acting offended, however, when a large man in a gaudy pink suit started interrupting the broadcast. At first, he simply seemed to be some sort of eccentric billionaire of sorts, the romantic type who would throw money at whatever passion happened to claim them at the time. But then, Subaru heard the crowd's whisperings, heard him say his name.

"Gori Monjirou? The man who tried to buy the HImanara Ruins had the same name…"

"He stinks of a Murian," the voices of Berserk commented, interrupting Subaru's train of thought.

"W-What?" Subaru yelped. "Mu-Murian?"

"Ah. One of these beastly servants of that savage tribe…one of the Yetis."

"Yeti…Yeti Blizzard? Gori Monjirou is Yeti Blizzard?" Subaru hurriedly inquired, his mind quickly drawing connections.

"That is what we're saying, yes. We can tell that you regard it as likely as us that this particular Yeti is the same one that attacked you in that snowy region."

"The same one? One of the Yeti's? Are you saying that…"

"Sharp, for a non-Murian child. Back in the days of old, many Yetis, as well as others, were born of Ra Mu in order to serve and help defend the Murian people. We could not tell by signature alone one Yeti from another, but if you say that this man was also in that snowy land, then it is likely the same one."

"I…I see…" Subaru blanched slightly, thinking about the possibility of fighting multiple Yeti Blizzards, then drove that thought from his mind.

"Anyways, we should steer clear of him for now. We shouldn't get into a battle over the OOParts in a crowded place like this, it's too dangerous.."

"Why would you worry about mere civilian casualties?" queried Berserk. "They are irrelevant and know nothing of you…what do you have to gain by fearing for their lives?"

"My peace of mind," responded Subaru. "The only reason I'm gathering you and the other OOParts is to keep your power out of the hands of people who would use you for bad things that would put others in danger."

"Ha. A pitiful child like you, protect us and our power? Impossible."

"That's why I'm so lucky to have others to help me. Amachi-san and Utagai-san, the rest of AMAKEN, Misora-chan, Harp, and Cancer, War-Rock…and you too, Berserk."

Berserk was silent and did not respond, so War-Rock took the opportunity to speak as Subaru walked away from the interview.

"So, what are you gonna do, Subaru?"

"I'm gonna find out what Gori Monjirou is doing here. It's strange that he would try to spread rumors about Dossy…why draw attention to what he's doing? There has tob e something else going on…and maybe by observing him, we can see what other leads he has on the OOParts…"

"Geez, that's boring! Can't we just smash through his stuff and find out that way?"

"We concur with the unearthly one. IT does not befit a warrior to go sneaking about like some sort of spy."

"And let him know that Rockman is around? No way, that would put him on guard, and we might not find out more! We can't just wait for Doctor Orihime to give us information-by the time she lets us know about it, either Yeti Blizzard or Phantom Black are already there! We need to get ahead somehow! This is the perfect chance, while they don't realize we're here…"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, kiddo."

"Hmph!" Berserk began growling to themselves in some sort of foreign tongue, nothing that neither War-Rock nor Subaru could understand. It sounded to Subaru like some sort of cursing, and he felt his guess was more than confirmed upon hearing the exclamation of _"son of a shinobi-!"_

**_0-0-0-0-0_**

By staying out of sensory range of Gori and Yeti themselves, Rockman was able to stay undetected as he observed the construction of…whatever that building was; and by looking at what Gori's personal workers were doing and reporting, he was able to piece something of a plot together.

"So, by increasing attention on Dossy, the value of the land he bought increases?" Rockman murmured.

"Doesn't that mean that this guy's only doing this for the money?!" War-Rock spluttered indignantly. "I told ya there wasn't any point to all this!"

"No, I don't think that's everything. Somebody like him could always get more money. I don't think that he'd forget about the OOPart…."

"You are way too optimistic, kiddo, you know that? Thinking you can avoid fights so easily-"

"Child. What is that device?" Berserk queried, bringing the other two's attention back to the construction site. A large object was being lowered into the lake, and Rockman ventured closer for a better look.

"A submarine! He must want to look inside the lake…."

"Aw yeah! Now we're getting somewhere!" War-Rock cheered, apparently forgetting his previous opposition to the plan. As they got closer, they heard him talk into something that looked like a Star Carrier.

"See, Yeti, I haven't forgotten! With everyone focusing on Dossy, and thinking I'm just cashing in on the craze, I can look around the lake to my heart's content! That OOPart is as good as ours!"

"I knew he was after an OOPart!" Rockman whispered. "Now, all we have to do is follow him…"

Easier said than done. It took several minutes for the submarine to be ready, and while that was happening, Rockman took the time to put forward a question about something that was bothering him.

"Why does Gori Monjirou have a Star Carrier? Burai and Phantom Black…they have one as well…it doesn't make sense. AMAKEN only made enough for their staff, the Satella Police, and my friends and I…Utagai-san's mass-production version isn't complete yet. So how?"

"Silly child…do you really think that your neurotic friend would be the only one to attempt materializing denpa? Or rather, I should say, 'do you really think that he'd be the first?'? Berserk commented.

"Wha-? You mean the Star Carriers they're using…those are Murian inventions?"

"Oh, yes. At our peak, we had done things with denpa that you wouldn't' even imagine, child. Your current technology is infantile, in cmparison."

"Yeah, yeah, we already knew about the whole 'superior technology' bit," War-Rock interrupted. "But it's surprising that they look so similar…" War-Rock interrupted.

"Perhaps not. That man…he said that woman scientist invented the device-that radio composer-that he uses in his device to materialize other denpa beings, correct?"

"Un…that's correct."

"Well, she has already made devices based of the Murian technology that she's researched before. That Jamming Beam, for instance. And then this man uses her studies to explore his theories…do you see the picture?"

"Ah. The similarities would make sense, then."

By the time the conversation had finished, the submarine was ready to sink into the waters. It was now time to follow it. Staying at a safe distance, it was easy for them to follow the bright lights of the submarine. Even so, nothing eventful really happened for a long time, and War-Rock was beginning to get fidgety.

"Man, kiddo, this is ridiculous…I bet we could totally find whatever he's looking for before he does. Let's go look!"

"War-Rock, we don't even know what he's focusing on in this big area here…"

"Whatever it is, he is heading towards that strong energy we sensed before. It is worth following him."

"See, War-Rock-ah! What's that? A…temple?"

Indeed, the submarine was approaching some sort of ruin.

"That's it!" hissed the voices of Berserk. "That ruin…it contains that intense source of energy! There's an OOPart in there!"

"What?" Rockman stopped swimming in shock, which cause War-Rock to lose his temper.

"What are you doing?! Don't stand still-we gotta get there before he does-"

War0Rock was cut off as the submarine was attacked by a large orange being. It was reptilian in appearance, with a long neck and powerful jaws…

"D-Dossy! It's Dossy!"

"That ain't no Dossy, kiddo! It feels like a Mu Denpa lifeform!"

"Mu…so we were right! Dossy is an awakened Denpa lifeform!"

"Whatever you're calling it, child, that lifeform is no Dossy…continuing to call it that will do you no good…" murmured Berserk.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

**_0-0-0-0-0_**

Gori Monjirou growled as he found himself being attacked by Dossy. He had projected the image of being a romanticist in order to increase the value of his land, but he had never actually expected Dossy to actually exist! Yeti had pointed out that it was a Murian lifeform, but then why was it so hostile? Yeti was with him, it should have allied itself with him! Instead, he was forced to Denpa-Henkan into Yeti Blizard and attempt to defend himself against the lifeform.

It didn't go well. Not only was that beast powerful in the water, it knew how to shoot lightning from its mouth, which was highly effective against him. It also seemed particularly enraged at him, considering he was the source of all the construction and noise that was apparently annoying it, which made it fight him all the harder.

"Damn it…how are we supposed to get it now…" hissed Gori as he untransformed.

"We'll have to wait and observe…" murmured Yeti as they watched "Dossy" swim off.

**_0-0-0-0-0_**

Rockman immediately began swimming upwards once he saw "Dossy" in action.

"What are you doing? This is the perfect opportunity to take the OOPart!" cried Berserk.

"I can't! Do you realize what these two fighting on the surface will cause? People are in danger out there! We know that Gori Monjirou can't get the OOPart like this, so we have to make sure everyone else is safe!"

"You blasted, foolish child!"

By the time Rockman had reached the surface, Yeti Blizzard had been blasted away from the battle field, and "Dossy," was charging towards the spectators that had gathered to watch for "Dossy."

"Oh no…he can't be!" Rockman leapt out of the water just as "Dossy" let out an angered roar.

"You humans are all too noisy! Leave this place!" It slammed down its front flipper onto the water's surface, bringing up a huge tidal wave just as Rockman landed on the rails of the observation docks. He heard people screaming, growled softly under his breath.

"Damn it…any Barrier cards won't help everyone against this…!"

"Use it anyway, child!" Berserk hissed.

"What?!"

"Use it!" Suddenly, Rockman felt a surge of energy course through his body, charging him. He didn't ask, didn't think, just trusted the voices of Berserk ringing in his ears and their electricity surging through his veins.

"Battle Card, Barrier!"

At first, it was merely the same clear, small forcefield surrounding him. But then bolts of electricity jumped out of his body, struck the barrier's surface and forced it outward, stretching it to encompass the entire observation dock. People stopped running, turned to watch the display of light in awe, saw the waves smash against the barrier, some of it hissing and evaporating into hot steam as the lightning's heat broke it apart.

"Berserk…you…"

"We charged your card with some of our power. It was a good way to get that lifeform's attention, see?"

As Rockman turned to the side, he saw that "Dossy" had stopped attacking, staring down at them with an intrigued expression.

"I see…thanks, Berserk."

"If you are thanking us for saving those other humans, save it. That was not our goal."

"…I understand, Berserk."

Rock man leaped up, landing on a Wave Road closer to "Dossy."

"That power…" it grumbled, and its low deep voice intimidated the young boy. Even so, he brought himself to speak.

"Why are you attacking the humans, Brachio?"

**_0-0-Episode 009 End-0-0_**

**_Episode Preview: _**_Since Dossy-I mean-Brachio's a Mu Denpa life form, there must be an OOPart around here…but why is he wreaking so much havoc? And what does Berserk have against him, anyways? Maybe there's a reason…Next time, on Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe: The Truth about Dossy!  
_

* * *

**[A/N]: review, comment, etc. etc. etc...  
**


	3. Episode 010 - Brachio's Wish

_**[A/N]: And finally y'all get chapter 3.  
**_

_**I'm quite pleasantly surprised by the Misora love here, I've had more than one review point out that Misora should have been in the previous episode. And yes, you are correct. By the timeline of canon, Misora would have shown up right after Rockman's first encounter with Brachio Wave, which did happen in episode 9. However, with the extra content shoved into episode 9 (leftover conclusion from episode 8, the extra scouting of Gori and subsequent monologing by Berserk), the first encounter with Brachio gets pushed back into episode 10, and subsequently Misora's appearance as well.**_

_**Don't worry about her, friends, I'll be sure to get Misora the screentime she deserves! She does show up in this chapter! After Brachio takes up like. The first half of it with his exposition. or something. yeah.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

**_Episode 010 - Brachio's Wish!_**

"Hah! I knew it, Dossy was real!" Kizamaro cheered, watching live footage of the event on his computer. As the camera zoomed in on the appearance of the beast, he spotted a smaller human figure facing it down, and yelped in surprise as it was revealed to be Rockman.

"S-Subaru-kun, you're there too?! Ah, you should have brought me along…!" He kept fussing on in this way for several moments before sobering up.

"But if Rockman's there, then…what does that mean about Dossy? Is there something else going on…?" Worried eyes turned to the screen as Rockman pulled out some sort of amazing power to stop the tidal wave that Dossy brought up, and he soon found his irritation over Dossy phasing to worry as events continued to unfold.

"What's happening here…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

The being was silent. Rockman stood in suspense, wondering if he had said something wrong. It loomed closer, and Rockman instinctively drew back.

"You called me…Brachio, was it?"

"Uh…un," Rockman murmured, seriously starting to doubt his chosen course of action. When the beast reared back its head, he flinched, awaiting an attack, or angry yelling at the very least.

"It has been a long time since I have been called the proper name," Brachio almost laughed. "But then, that power you displayed…if you have access to that, it is no wonder that you know.." He motioned to Rockman to follow. "Come. If this power is what I believe it is…it is not suitable to discuss this in front of the ignorant masses."

"…I understand." They couldn't talk in public, not if they wanted Gori to hear. To the surprise and dismay of those observing, Brachio turned to leave without another word, and Rockman merely followed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Brachio…why are you attacking the humans?" Somehow, it was easier to address the being now, perhaps because they were merely floating along the lake, with Rockman casually riding on Brachio's back. In this sort of relaxed setting, any doubts seemed to have just simply vanished.

"In this form, I am called Brachio Wave," rumbled the being. "The reason is simple. I wish for them to leave, and allow for the peace of the lake to return once more."

"But attacking them won't do that…that will just make more of them come, and some of them might try to hunt you…they did come because they wanted to see you, after all."

"Mnn, you speak reasonably, Denpa child." Brachio mused. "But what am I to do? I cannot stop them from seeing me. Even not in this form, the humans continue to spot me, continue to populate this lake…so, why have you come, Denpa child? Your power, it speaks of the ancient ones themselves. Surely you come for different reasons than the others."

"Ah, un. We came looking for OOParts…do you know anything like that?"

"I don't know what you mean by OOParts, but I chased out a man from the lake earlier. He had attempted to infiltrate the ruins at the bottom of the lake. Is he one of your friends?"

"Gori Monjirou…he's after the OOParts as well, but he's not on our side."

"Hn. The only thing of note in those ruins is a stone made purely of Denpa. It exudes a great power and the essence of many people…and yet not quite the same essence as your power, I find. Is this what you seek?"

"That…that definitely sounds like an OOPart!"

"Hn, I see. Well then. That stone is of no importance to me, so you may take it…so long as you return the lake to a peaceful state once more."

"…I see. Thank you, Brachio Wave…"

"Wait." Suddenly, the spirits of the OOPart materialized next to them. "We are not satisfied with this."

"Berserk…why? Isn't this reasonable? If we can get the OOPart without fighting, then…"

"That is not it. We refuse to believe that this thing would betray its people so easily."

"I do not understand. Why do you accuse me of such a thing, Murian being?"

"You can tell, can you not? Of which tribe does the stone feel of?" Berserk demanded.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe it to be the essence of the Dinosaur," Brachio Wave coolly replied.

"Aha," crowed Berserk triumphantly. "We knew it. Those rivals of ours, our despised foes…why would you allow them to fall in our hands when you are direct servant under them, Brachio Wave?"

"Eh? Direct servant? I thought Murian denpa lifeforms served under all of Mu?" Rockman queried, confused.

"Once that may have been the case. Bu there was war, and the Denpa beings were split along factions. The Yetis and Brachios…they served under the that was most suited to their savage, beastly forms…the Dinosaur, our heated rivals. You are aware that you would not only be giving away something of great power to your tribe, but to someone allied with us, the tribe they despised the most?! We would not wish such a fate on our worst enemy, and you would betray them like this?"

"What do I care for the Dinosaur?" rumbled Brachio. "They and the rest of the Mu are gone. Their war and rivalries are over. I admit to feeling lost when I first reawakened on Earth…"

"Then, if you truly do feel lost, why do you not reawaken Mu, like your brethren? They have gone so far a to align themselves with humans of questionable character, ambition, and ability…why do you not do the same? It is clear that you have the ability to best them…" interrupted Berserk.

"You did not allow me to finish. I was once lost. I was, like the rest of my kin, created for nothing but battle. I craved to fight, but in this lake, I found nothing. It felt…strange. For the first time, I was with no purpose, and I found myself feeling an emotion other than bloodlust."

"Brachio…Wave…" Rockman was finding this Murian being to be a lot different than he expected. Had he ever been really able to just sit down and talk with a potential opponent before? It was a novel experience.

"Well…being alone soon taught me other things. To occupy myself without battle, to think and reflect. To wonder about the things I had once done, and why I did them…I could not come to any satisfactory reason. I had fought, destroyed, killed…all because I was told. I didn't know what to do, now that those orders weren't coming in to me…"

"So then, why do you not-"

"Berserk…wait. Let him finish. I don't know what you want from him, but at least hear him out. You all may learn something yourselves…"

"You dare…" hissed Berserk. "You dare to lecture us, to make us learn from those once beneath us?"

"I'm not making you learn anything, but you should keep in mind that Brachio Wave is free to do as he likes-and you are not."

"Human brat, you _dare_…"

"To speak the truth? Berserk, maybe I should repeat your words to War-Rock earlier-restrain yourself from speaking, and you can listen-or is that too…?"

"No, denpa child, you speak reasonably. Those voices from your power…they bring back memories that have become unpleasant to me. I wish that I had never found those ruins…!"

"Ruins? You mean the ones at the bottom of the lake?"

"Ah. I had found them while pondering my fate…recognizing the waves coming from them as those of my homeland, I entered them, hoping to find the direction that I had been seeking. " Brachio Wave shook his head. "What I found instead…even now, I shudder to remember it!"

"If you don't want to remember it, then-"

"Oh, but I must, if only to make your companions there understand…curse that dratted denpa stone! Merely getting close to it, I could sense its power, feeling it overwhelm me, and touching it? Oh, all the voices I heard; angry, spiteful cries commanding me to slay all their enemies, avenge their suffering, and to release them, all at once! Were these the true natures of the people who had led me so many years before?"

"Just like when Berserk tried to take over our body…" Rockman interrupted in a low, hollow voice. "That stone…it really is an OOPart, it must have tried to take you over too…"

"I see you recognize the feeling," murmured Brachio Wave. "All that anger, all those emotions threatening to overtake me and control me…I was terrified. I could receive no direction from these voices, not while they couldn't agree amongst themselves! So I fled those ruins, and endeavored to drive the memory from my head. I did not receive my current purpose and drive from them."

"Then where?" demanded Berserk.

"Patience," rumbled Brachio Wave. "I am getting to that story now. Would you believe, spirit of Mu, that it was one of these non-Murian humans, that you deem so insignificant, that changed me, and a child at that?"

"Impossible…"

"Not so. You see, before this lake had become so crowded and noisy, it had been cherished as a remote picnic spot. Many people from the small town bordering it came here to enjoy a bit of peace, have small get-togethers, and so it was with a small family of three. The parents had let their little girl wander away while they had been setting up the picnic, and she ended up falling into the lake itself. She was too far out for the parents to reach her in time. Her screaming, her parents' cries…it was too similar to those voices from the stone. I could not bear them…"

"Brachio Wave…" Rockman looked a little shocked, but then smiled softly.

"I can see that you understand where I am going with this," Brachio Wave nodded in approval. "Yes, I did help that child-I created some gentle waves that pushed her to shore. The happy smiles, the exclamations of joy…they were new and foreign to me, a pleasing contrast to the cries from that denpa stone. Watching this family, and others that came to the shore afterwards made me rethink my previous life."

"I was born into the beginnings of war. I watched the people I served degenerate into anger and hatred. What had started out as a noble intention of protecting their own had turned into greed and desire for conquest. I had known nothing of those pure joyful emotions that these humans expressed, and I was curious. And over time…they had become pleasing, in a sense. I disliked it when those happy emotions were disturbed. I found myself wanting to safeguard those moments, keep them happy…"

Brachio Wave sighed. "What I am saying is that living in this lake has given me a sense of purpose. I found a reason for me to fight other than for what I was told. The peace and sanctity of this lake…I will protect it!" growled the large beast with a determination that Rockman found admirable.

"I see. I think I understand now…" the boy mumbled. "But then, why are you attacking the humans now? Isn't that going to make it more noisy and disruptive and upsetting?"

"It's not that I want to attack them," Brachio Wave admitted. "But the rampant commercialization and construction they bring…it will lead to the same degradation of the people that it did to my previous masters. I know this!"

"So…you're afraid of it happening again," Rockman concluded. "But the reason they are coming is to see you…if you keep showing up, they'll keep coming."

"Strange…this is the first time I have taken over a human's body to access this form… they should have not been able to see me before to even get the idea of coming here."

"But…people have reported sightings of you for weeks, maybe months now…there must be something making them be able to see you."

"Then, I leave it to you, Denpa child. If you can discover what is making me visible to humans and help me be rid of it, I will allow you to take the denpa stone."

Rockman nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Brachio Wave…"

"I should be thanking you, denpa child. It is a relief to know that someone else both understands and is willing to aid me. I'm counting on you."

"Mn! I understand. We'll do our best!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Che…we still fail to understand why you do not simply overpower that denpa being and take that potential OOPart for yourself…"

"Berserk, you all know that I'm not in this for myself…I'm not here to make or attract enemies. If we can get the OOPart without attracting attention or making unnecessary problems, I'll do it."

"Tch. How a twig of a boy like you-even with the help of such a strange denpa being-could even come close to mastering our power…"

Subaru only shook his head and smiled as he tuned out Berserk's ranting and looked around him. Just as he had predicted to Brachio Wave, the last attack had only increased the human activity. The whole street was lined with stalls selling various foodstuff and souvenirs. The hustle and bustle gave off more of a city-like air than a remote lakeside town, and Subaru found himself sympathizing with the aquatic denpa being.

"Heh…this place really is busy…"

"Subaru–kun…" That voice…Subaru looked back in front of him and jumped in shock.

"Mi…Misora-chan?"

"Dossy's attracted a lot of attention," the pink-clad girl stated, looking around with a seemingly disinterested expression eerily similar to the way Subaru had been mere moments ago. She then fixed Subaru with a glare and he froze, knowing now that he was in trouble.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Wanting to take all the glory for yourself, is it?"

"Ah, ah…sorry…" He didn't dare to meet her eyes.

"Well, whatever…" She folded her arms above her head and started walking off in the direction that she had come. "I'll forgive you this time if you buy me something to eat!"

"E-Eh?!"

"Come on, hurry up!"

"Yes, alright…"

"How are we held under the yoke of such a child…" Berserk muttered yet again.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Heh? So Dossy's really a Mu denpa lifeform?" Misora asked, her good humor restored thanks to the largest and most expensive treat the street vendors had to offer and a stroll around the lakeside to walk it off.

"Un. He said his name was Brachio Wave, and if we can find out what's making the other people albe to see him, he can lead us to something that sounds like it's an OOPart…"

"Is that so? But what does it take to make Denpa lifeforms visible?"

"Mm…maybe it's like Utagai-san's special field that he's working on…what about that thing Cancer Bubble was using to make a copy of you back then? It's how he's able to stay in his Denpa-Henkan form, isn't it?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, as long if he isn't fighting too much, anyway. Something about fighting really drains the power from it. Anyways, I don't really know how it works, and I try not to mess with it too much, at least for Cancer's sake…"

"Mmm, but at least we know that it requires a lot of power to keep going…so does Utagai-san's experimental field, it gets unstable otherwise."

"So all we have to look for is something with a lot of denpa coming from it near the lake. This'll be easy!" Misora cheered. "With your Visualizer and my Star Carrier, we can scour this lake from top to bottom!"

"Mn! You're right, MIsora-chan!" Subaru smiled. "Working together, we'll definitely find the power source, whatever it is!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm still finding it hard to believe…I hope Brachio Wave doesn't think that this is some kind of trick…"

"Don't worry, I bet he'll believe us if we explain it right! Do you see him yet?"

"Mn, not yet…" Subaru murmured, looking through the Visualizer. "Brachio Wave said he'd be hanging out by the human he was possessing, so we should find him around…oh no."

"Hm? What's the problem?"

"It's that guy from the TV station…he's been trying to prove that Dossy 'doesn't exist,' so it makes sense in a way…but being part of a TV crew, how's he supposed to keep himself hidden…?"

"TV, eh? No problem! I totally got this!" Misora grinned as she strutted towards the crew.

"W-wait, Misora-chan!" Too late. She was already talking to the "host."

"Ne, ne, you're the ones that are running the TV show about Dossy, right?"

Subaru groaned. What a way to start off. At least some of the crew members were star struck by the famous starlet. Perhaps that would help.

"Anyways, I was wondering about the whole Dossy craze, so maybe you could answer some questions for me?"

"I'll give you just one answer! Dossy does not, nor will it ever exist! That should do for all your questions, little girl!"

"H-Hey, Kyu-san! You can't just talk to people like that, especially not her! Do you realize who you're…" A male staff member. Typical.

"I don't care!" the man screeched. "I will state the facts as they show themselves, and the truth of the matter is this: Dossy does not, will not, exist!"

"Wait, mister, please-!" During the commosion, Subaru had finally managed to approach the group. "We really do want to ask you some questions, sir…"

"And I'm telling you-" The man stopped as he observed that the boy's eyes weren't focusing completely on him, rather, they were looking just slightly off at a point just above the man's head, as if something was floating just behind him. The difference was subtle enough for the observers to pass it off as a young boy looking up to a taller man, but to him, it was a sign to look closer, to sense for something.

As Misora continued to try to appeal to the man ("come on, one star interviewing another, think of the publicity! Please?"), he felt it. Those waves.

"Fine then. The rest of you…" He motioned to the film crew. "Pack up. We're leaving after this!"

The film crew instead just watched as the man stormed off with the two kids.

"Heh…even Kyu-san can't resist the charms of Misora-chan, huh?"

"Yeah, but…doesn't it seem like Kyu-san's been acting strange recently?"

"Mmm, maybe.."

"Oi, you there!" The crew turned to see the business tycoon himself, Gori Monjirou. "You're the group researching Dossy, ain't ya? Come with me, I'll show you proof she exists."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Kyu-san," Subaru and Misora found themselves by the lakeside quickly enough. Before they were alone, he had been regaling the two children with numerous "theories" to disprove the Dossy sighting in order to keep up appearances in front of the other humans (it seemed to work, if anything they paid more attention to the young starlet instead); but once they had reached a deserted part of the lakeside he stopped talking, fixing the pair of young children with a frigid stare.

"You, boy, you are the denpa child who spoke with me previously, are you not?"

"Un. How could you tell?"

"It was easy, once I began looking closer at your waves. The waves of that being you call Berserk are particularly distinctive…" "Kyu-san" seemed to shudder at the thought. "I commend you for being able to constantly be in the presence of such similar waves, much less communicate with them. Speaking of the denpa stone: our deal…"

"Ah. It's just a theory, but we were looking at developing technologies that would materialize denpa. None of them are perfect, but they all needed a lot of energy. So we tried looking around for a large source of strong denpa, and we saw a lot of waves coming from the center of the lake…"

"Where the Murian ruins are," murmured Brachio Wave's host human.

"Heh…that makes sense. I bet there's some super Mu tech in there!" Misora chirped. "It would make sense, ne? You did say that the special Utagai area was probably based off Murian technology, right, Subaru-kun?"

"Un…what did you see last time you were there, Brachio Wave?"

"Other than the denpa stone, nothing of note…"

"Heh…maybe your presence helped start up something, then…?"

"It is a possibility." The human host smiled. "Clever deduction, children. One last question before we investigate."

"Heh? What is it?" Subaru asked.

"It is easy to deduce how I, as a denpa being, can sense your presence. But how is it that you, as humans, can see me when others cannot? Your waves, compared to your denpa self, child, are somewhat insignificant in comparison, so I doubt you could sense me yourselves."

"Um…well, I have my Visualizer," here, Subaru fingered the glasses he was wearing, "and Misora-chan has her Star Carrier." Misora showed off her device, which garnered an interested stare from the man.

"Hm. Very similar to the terminals used by my old masters."

"Mn, we know."

"Is that so…" Brachio's host looked pensive. "So humans are beginning to discover the wonders of denpa once more…"

"Brachio…"

"I fear for the peace, child. Not only that of this lake, but for the rest of the world. That technology that drove my people to fight each other and enabled them to help destroy themselves…it is returning, and potentially on a larger scale than before…will you all destroy yourselves?"

There was silence as Brachio stared mournfully down at the water.

"No," Subaru growled out suddenly. "We won't let it." Both of the others looke at him in surprise as he steadied himself to continue.

"My dad…he was able to use denpa to make something like the Brother Band, something that he wants to link the entire universe together with…wouldn't it be amazing if everyone in the universe were friends with each other through the Brother Band?"

"A pleasing ideal, but a distant one, is it not?"

"Maybe…but until then, he left the Earth in my hands…I promised him that I would keep it safe! That's why we need to get the OOParts, so that others who want to use the power of Mu for bad things can't get them! That's why we need your help too, Brachio Wave. So, please…"

"I understand, child. I will guide you two through the ruins."

"Thank you, Brachio Wave…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Bad news, Gori," Yeti said as he returned to the man's Star Carrier-like terminal. "I did a bit of recon on that Murian being. It looks like he's distracted from driving out the humans for now-"

"Damn it! I went out of my way to invite those meddling reporters for nothing? Now any publicity I could have gotten is marred! Tch…at least it's distracted, so we can move in on the ruins!"

"No, we can't!" growled Yeti. "The reason it's distracted is because Rockman is here and has somehow made it his ally! It's about to guide him and the pink denpa girl that sometimes accompanies him through the temple!"

"What?! We gotta stop them!"

"And how? All three of them are on par with us even if we got them separated from each other, and let's not forget about the fact that Rockman seems to be able to draw power from Berserk itself!"

"We just gotta get the drop on them somehow!" Gori fumed before suddenly seeming to get an idea.

"Hold on, now…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

The trio of Rockman, Harp Note, and Brachio Wave made their way to the ruins in silence. It wasn't until Harp Note commented on how saturated the waves the water was that the other two said anything. Brachio Wave had not noticed the sheer presence of the Murian waves about and how abnormally much there was, as it was what he was used to-after all, it was very much like his previous land and all that he had ever known. It had not occurred to him that the amount of his native Murian waves would be considered abnormal by others. The realization only furthered Brachio Wave's belief that the two children were on the right track and that the ruins had only brought him more trouble.

Nothing about the ruins themselves were particularly special, despite both Harp Note's and Rockman's expectations. There were images and glyphs etched into the wall, but they were faded and eroded by the water. Not even Berserk could make anything out of them. Whatever protections that were supposedly in place were not active for some reason. Brachio surmised that they were simply deactivated or broken from all the years of disuse. As a whole, the ruins themselves were rather underwhelming, almost innocuous, and Rockman found himself wondering if this would end up as yet another false lead.

When they approached the center of the ruins, however, Harp Note seemed to falter.

"Ngh…the waves we felt when we were outside are really strong here…it's like that mountain's waves, but way denser!"

"Really?" Rockman blurted out in surprise. "That means that whatever is causing Brachio to be visible to people is nearby! Let's go!"

"Un!" Harp Note cheered as she began to follow Rockman. It was a few moments before they realized that Brachio Wave was not following them. Turning back, they saw that he seemed hesitant to continue going.

"Brachio Wave? What's wrong?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah! We're wasting time here!" yelled War-Rock.

"…I am wary of going further, child," Brachio Wave murmured after a long period of silence.

"Eh?" Harp Note yelped. "But why?"

There was no response.

"Brachio Wave?" Rockman's worried call seemed to snap the reptilian denpa being from his reverie.

"I apologize. You see…the next room is where I found the denpa stone."

**_0-0-Episode 010 End-0-0_**

**_Episode Preview: _**_So apparently, the only thing in the ruins is the OOPart itself…does that mean that the Dinosaur OOPart is what's making Brachio visible to everyone? That's simple enough! But…ugh, being close to it kind of…it kind of…hurts…nh…_

_Berserk: Oi, brat! Listen to me! Don't you dare end up conking out on me now, not against those filthy reptiles-_

_Rockman(?): Who's a filthy reptile?_

_Harp Note: Oh no, this is bad! We've got big trouble! Next time, on Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe: The Battle to Save Rockman! Roar, Dinosaur!_

_Bracho Wave: Those words you told me before, child, can you truly uphold them like this?!_

* * *

_**[A/N]: rockman is too sassy with berserk. little boy's got the measure to deal with you, buzzing electric arrogant murian thing.  
**_

_**Aaaaanyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And yes, I am stretching this episode to be a three parter arc as opposed to the anime's usual two-episode arc shenanigans. It's got an OOPart in it, it deserves to be stretched out. Or something.**_

_**I actually just didn't want this chapter getting longer than it already was. Har.  
**_

**_Review, provide input, etc..._  
**


End file.
